


I Like My Body When It Is With Your Body

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite new a thing.' -  e.e. cummings</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like My Body When It Is With Your Body

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тело свое люблю только рядом с твоим](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028670) by [darkling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling)



> Written for the You Win Or You Die kink meme on LJ.

Her body feels new. All her limbs have woken into new being. For the first time Brienne considers her breasts and thighs without distaste. They are strong, a worthy part of her. Between her legs, where she has never understood herself, she now aches in a strangely pleasurable manner. She is alive in wondrous new ways.

Beside her Jaime stirs, but doesn't wake. He's naked as well, his legs touching hers. His cock, spent and still now. Earlier...she grows wet thinking about it. How it makes her feel. This piece of flesh and blood, so tender and strong when it fits inside her. 

She is not a beauty perhaps, but she is a woman after all. It makes her no weaker than before to admit it. For once the thought of it is not something to be ashamed of. She can fight and wield a sword, lie with a man and still hold true to herself.

Jaime lies beside her freely. He's fought beside her and lain with her. He tells her the truth with his eyes and lips. When he entered her the first time there was pleasure in his eyes, not the pity or revulsion she had always dreaded.

Pure, honest pleasure.

That very first time she will hold in her heart forever. When he kissed her breasts, each nipple and between, down to her navel, to her legs where he dipped his tongue inside her. Brienne had clutched the grass beneath her, unwilling to believe this was anything but a dream. His teethed sucked lightly on her nub and she moaned silently. Jaime sucked her, until she came from his mouth alone. Then he slipped inside her, his cock filling her. His bare thighs, covered in gold hair, moved against her own, and she felt herself come anew. 

“Again,” she whispered when Jaime withdrew. Her skin tingled, hot all over. The breeze danced through the trees above them, running deliciously over her naked body. _Again. Again. Again._

Jaime stared at her. “You're insatiable.”

She blushed. Was it unwomanly to want more? But the look in his eyes said no, and he kissed her mouth. “Let me rest for a few moments, and then,” he grinned. “Again.”

* * *

Jaime likes her strength. She's a woman to match his own. He has no need to be gentle, so he's gentle out of wanting to be so, kissing her thighs softly until she catches his hair and tells him, “I am a woman, not a maiden made of glass.” Jaime presses a final kiss to her thigh before he bites it lightly.

Brienne gasps from the bite, then again as he shifts to push inside her. Her hands grasp his hips, holding him close as they rise with each thrust. Her belly brushes smoothly beneath his own as her back arches up from the grass to meet him. 

The desire he feels is new. It has been so long since he hungered like this, he finds himself hardening just to think of her. This is new. _It's all so very new._ Jaime kisses her thighs and her breasts, her ankles and arms. All the places where she's muscle and the places she is soft. When he's simply lying beside her, he doesn't feel broken. He feels fresh, like he's never drawn a breath before this moment. 

_Again_ , she says. She wants him again.

No, he's not broken. Not just yet. 

* * *

Brienne bites her lip as Jaime pushes inside her, bracing himself. The sweet raw pleasure of it overwhelms her and she moves with it, rolling them over to cradle Jaime beneath her. Surprise, then amusement revels in his eyes.

“I like you like this.” Brienne tells him softly. 

“Under you.” He teases, but he likes it too. 

“Inside me.” She kisses him and Jaime kisses back.


End file.
